Torn Apart
by AshleyTheApp
Summary: love can be a crazy thing,too crazy for some people actually.Eve Torres/Alex Riley/The Miz


****P.S-i recommend you to read this while listening to the song 'A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope'**  
><strong>

**Why me?**

She walked down the halls pushing everything that came through her path. She just wanted to cry, she couldn't take it anymore. She held all those tears throughout all the years. She pushed through a door as she remembered mikes last words to her

'_You are nothing, I used you to get hyped up and now I have Maryse_

_Who is and will always be better than you'_

Eve never got this emotional…well not since watching a walk to remember. She swore that when Landon treated Jamie like shit, she practically screamed at the TV screen. Suddenly her tracks were stopped by a masculine figure."What's the problem?" he asked while brushing hair away from eve's face."Nothing you would understand" she replied while pushing him away and continued running. She wanted to get away from this place, get away from everyone and everything; she needed time to think alone. She opened the door to the AV room and turned on the light switch. She curled up into the corner of the room and cried like there was no tomorrow. Still wearing his '_Hello, I'm Awesome'_ shirt she tried to forget everything. Suddenly she heard the door open, he stood there still in his wrestling gear, he's hair messed up because of his match. "What do you want riley?" she asked as she wiped the smudged make up off her cheeks." listen … Mike is a douche bag to let you go" he said closing the door."You're only saying that to get me to sleep with you" she said as she didn't dare to move."No...Because he doesn't deserve someone as beautiful, talented, caring and mesmerizing as you" he said as she looked at him. "You want to play me too? Well it ain't working" she said trying to spit in his face."Hate me all you want but one thing is…I will **NEVER** stop loving you" he said giving emphasis to the word never."Oh yeah...is that what you said to the last chick you banged?" she said while fighting the tears away."No…even if you don't sleep with me, I'll be fine just tell me that you love me and you will never have a problem with me again" he replied as he felt tears form up in his eyes. "That's the problem Alex" she said saying his first name for the first time."I'm afraid of admitting it...For 2 years I've done my best to ignore the way you look at me, how I blush every time you smile, how I laugh at all your jokes even if it's about me…I can't say it because I'm afraid…of falling in love with you" she managed to spit out as her mouth dried up. She never wanted this, she was happy being that bubbly girl who wasn't afraid of taking risks. "Why me? Out of all the divas in the locker room…why me?" she asked."Why you? Because…when I see you life is actually worth living for….when I hear you I realize that heaven was given to me…when I'm with you I know that someone fits for me" he replied staring deep into her green eyes. Eve sat there silently trying to get away from the world. "If you want to forget him you have to get this off" he said while slowly removing the '_I'm awesome'_ shirt that she wore. "This means nothing…you deserve someone better" he said throwing the shirt. "Alex…if you… want me to move on, forget me and stay away" she said while giving him a kiss in the check."I want you to move on…but I want to make that move with you" he replied touching the spot where eve kissed her. "Please Alex…it hurts me to see you try too hard to make me happy" she pleaded as she let out all her tears."Eve…I can't because I'm afraid of not being with you" he said while hugging here."Promise me you won't fall in love with me" eve said saying the lines Jamie told Landon."That's a problem" Alex said smiling as he also said the lines from the movie. Eve pushed away from the bear hug and buried her face in her hands. Alex caressed her back making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked up at him and mouthed the words '_I love you'_ .Alex smiled and kissed her. Eve closed her eyes and went with it. She's wanted this for years but…she was too afraid to really show it. He broke the kiss then whispered to her '_I love you too, don't worry…I won't bother you again'_ he said trying not to let tears fall down his face. He stood up slowly and walked out. Eve looked up and realized she had just lost what she always wanted. '_I need you'_ she whispered silently as she continued to cry on her own.

**A/N: So…I think the ending is kind of sad so…should I keep it a one-shot or should I make more chapters?Review!**


End file.
